


Please Don't Bite

by quaint_camera



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaint_camera/pseuds/quaint_camera
Summary: Walt/Jesse drabbles.





	Please Don't Bite

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm watching Breaking Bad for the first time and just finished S3. Couldn't get this image/idea out of my head. Please be aware there's a big fat spoiler for S2 in here.

Jesse’s searches have always been for the typical shit. _Big tits_ , _blowjob, babe._ Not that he ever thought about it too much before. Lately, though, he doesn’t know what to search for. Ever since Jane died, straight porn just isn’t doing it for him - almost like he’s disrespecting her memory just by looking at chicks. He can’t bring himself to do it.

His fingers hover over the keyboard uncertainly. For weeks now, he’s been too afraid to search “old man” for fear of what it might bring up. Not like he wants to see wrinkly old dicks and shriveled-up ballsacks. He doesn’t have some sort of sick fetish for dudes on their deathbeds (ha). It’s just that Walt is… well, older. And none of the pretty young men in the pornos look like him. Too smooth, too skinny, too young, too… hairless.

And then it hits him: Walt has the body of a dad. Hell, Walt _is_ a dad. He tries not to think about it too much, just grits his teeth and types it in, hating himself even as he slams the enter button.

He groans at the results. "Here goes nothin'..."


End file.
